


Little Guardian

by Siver



Category: Ghost Trick: Phantom Detective
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 16:16:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21164501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siver/pseuds/Siver
Summary: He can't bark away nightmares but he'll always be there for his Miss Lynne





	Little Guardian

**Author's Note:**

> Fictober Day 24

Miss Lynne sometimes had bad dreams. Missile always had good dreams of chasing, barking and food, especially those oh so tempting donuts Miss Lynne and Miss Kamila always liked so much (but Miss Alma made the best ones of all from the little taste and big sniff he got before he got caught).

Missile didn’t know what the bad dreams were, however he always accompanied Miss Lynne to bed. He couldn’t bark them away—she didn’t like that at all!—but he could always be by her side. It didn’t always help and sometimes she rose in the middle of the night to curl up on the sofa with the TV quietly on and he did his very best to stay quiet too.

Instead he simply curled up next to or on her lap, and if the occasional tiny bark slipped out that was okay. She would pet him and he would see her happier. He would always remain until she took him back to bed or until the sun rose shiny and bright and they faced another day. The sad and scared times always gave way to happier and better. Day after day and night after night Missile was her guardian always.


End file.
